1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand of a display device, and more particularly, to a stand of a display device that increases the number of degrees-of-freedom of the display device in translation and rotation so that a user can use the display device more conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, flat display devices such as plasma display panels (PDPs) and liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are placed on a floor using a stand installed on a lower portion of the flat display devices. The stand supports the display device when the display device is put on a floor and provides a vertically adjustable mechanism such that a user can move the display device in a vertical direction for adjusting the height of display device screen. That is, a user, if necessary, can move up or down the display device to adjust the screen of the display device to a desired height.
In the related art, a typical stand used for adjusting the screen of a display device to a desired height includes a supporting unit installed on a rear side of the display device for supporting the display device, a slide assembly for moving the display device connected to the supporting unit, and a base unit connected to the slide assembly for supporting the display device with respect to a floor.
In the stand of the display device of the related art, the slide assembly connected to the supporting unit is moved up or down when a user moves up or down the display device for adjusting the height of the display device, so that the height of the display device can be adjusted to a desired level.
However, although the height of the display device can be adjusted by the vertical sliding of the slide assembly of the stand, the distance between a user and the display device and the tilting angle of the display device cannot be adjusted using the stand.
Meanwhile, in the related art, the tilting angle of the display device can be adjusted using another type of stand. However, in this case, the display device cannot be moved up and down.
Further, although the display device can be rotated using a further another type of stand, the display device cannot be translated and rotated at the same time. That is, the display device cannot have a sufficient number of degrees-of-freedom using the stand of the related.